


Loving You

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Childhood Friends, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Ship, Voltron, kiss, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 14: Friend to lover.They’d always known each other.





	Loving You

They had known each other for years. As small children they played in each other’s backyard, made sand castles, caught bugs, played hide and seek, and pushed each other on the swings. All typical childhood stuff.

Then school started. They sat by each other at lunch, trading food. Made their math homework together, and had lots of sleepovers on the weekends. You didn’t see one without each other. One summer they even got sent to the same summer camp, sharing a bunk bed.

Everything was amazing, and then came high school.

Popularity, stress, expectations, it was much on them, but yet, they still were beside each other. They cried together, laughed together, and were so happy at every class they shared. The teachers all knew of their strong bond, and so did all the students, they were Lance and Hunk.

High school went by normally in the beginning, two best friends studying. But that was before that feeling awakened in them, a strong warm feeling in the heart that spread, that was liquid happiness. They were in love, and for a while, both were too shy to admit it, but not now.

Because now, Lance and Hunk stood by a tree in the school courtyard, lips pressed together.


End file.
